


Appointment With Fatness

by CharlRhodes



Series: Chubby Prompts/Stories/Ideas [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Appointment with death, Curses, Fat Derek Hale, Fat Scott McCall, Inspired by Agatha Christie, Legend of Samara, Weight Gain, fat peter Hale, pre-Sterek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 15:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlRhodes/pseuds/CharlRhodes
Summary: There was a legend telling how werewolves fell victims of the Greed Gods.After witnessing it for his uncle, Peter, and friend, Scott, Derek could be the next one.





	Appointment With Fatness

It was a legend the supernatural creatures handed down from generation to generation.   
An old women tale, certainly to teach the younger werewolves how to eat healthy. 

It was a story Derek had heard a thousand of time from Nanna Hale, his grandmother. He remembered when he was younger he tried to sneak out some cookies made for the dessert when she told him he would be stained by the Greed God and his followers. 

Of course at four years old, she managed to scare him. She also explained that when a werewolf man was overweight or obese it was meaning the Greed God and its temptations visited them. 

The legend said the Greed Demon was sending one of his minions, a Temptation, to meet kids and young men who are fated to be fat. It was an appointment with fatness, because it could happen at any moment of one’s life. 

His grandmother always pointed the example of his uncle Peter. And true when he was younger, he was a fit attractive young man. One day, in his early twenties, he became really fat. Well, Derek always knew his uncle that way. 

And every time Peter saw he nephew enjoying pastries, burgers and pizzas, he was always telling him to enjoy him before being picked by the Temptation. He once explained Derek that Temptations appeared as the most desirable thing a man could wish. For him, it was a sumptuous red-haired girl. He said he remembered touching her skin before waking up fat. 

Now he was a young adult, Derek knew it was just old tales. Science proved that sudden weight gain was due to hormonal malfunction for werewolves men that frozen their metabolism. 

Actually it happened to a friend of his: Scott. He used to be a thin, toned man, co-captain of the lacrosse team. He remembered hanging out with him on a Saturday night, then on Monday, at school, he was tipping the big 300. 

Scott actually joked about it saying he met the Greed God. He told once that the Temptation he met was decent lad making dumb and funny science-fi references. He told Derek they talked for hours after the party and, when it was time to be claimed, they hug. 

Then he woke up few hours later, twice the size he used to be. Derek never had the courage to mention he was certainly too drunk that night and imagined the whole thing, since Scott was so enthusiastic telling his story. 

Anyway, his meeting with the « Greed God » Scott became greed’s incarnation. As a werewolf he already was eating a lot, but now, like his uncle Peter, he seemed to always have food in his hands. Not that Derek and his friends minded it. They already were big eaters and with their werewolves’ metabolism they never put an ounce of fat on their perfect bodies. 

——————————————

Derek was just out of work, he had a summer internship at Whittemore & Co. at the biggest, and only law firm of Beacon Hills. Not that Derek wanted to be a lawyer, but the paid was good and the cases were interesting, most of the time. 

The worst part of the job was dealing with the other intern, Jackson, the owner’s son. Arrogant and vain, the guy was a total douche. Certainly because he was the jock of his school. Well he used to be. Because six months ago the guy suffered from a shut down of his metabolism because the guy was weight more than 320 pounds, 30 of them added on his own after his change. Derek didn’t know his story, he didn’t want to ask because the guy was a pain in the ass. Aside bragging about joining a prestigious university, he was telling everybody about his taking off plus-size model career. 

So, after being so exposed to Jackass Whittemore, Derek really needed a night out with his friends. He was meeting with Scott and the others for dinner and they were dying to hear about his « grown-up » job while they just enjoying the summer. 

When he entered the dinner, he immediately spotted them. Not difficult when you have one of them taking up two seats. He waved at them and started to walk to the table. 

That’s when he smelled it.   
The most perfect scent he ever breathed. It was a mix of fresh rain in the forest, cinnamon and honey. It was fresh and warm at the same time, so foreign like exotic lands and yet familiar like home. 

Then he saw him.   
The delicious scent was coming of from a young lithe man. A young man maybe a bit taller than Derek, with dark chestnut hair, big dove golden eyes framed by long dark lashes. But not werewolves-golden eyes. More like honey-gold, soft and strong at the same time.   
So hypnotising, so tempting.  
They popped out thanks to his creamy white skin only adorned by a constellation of moles and red pouty lips. 

This man was perfect and intriguing at the same time. Intriguing because this man didn’t smell like a supernatural being. But he didn’t smell like a plain human. Something in between. And he remembered what his uncle told him once. 

« It was like meeting with an angel. Everything was made to be so inviting. Her voice, her face, her hair, even her smell. I could feel she was…dangerous but impossible to resist, impossible out run. »

He was it. This young man was the Temptation sent to lure him to the Greed God. It was impossible! Not him! He was not supposed to be picked. 

He felt the gaze of the Temptation on him. He looked at him and was the guy winking at him and his lips curled into a playful and sympathetic smirk before straightening up and moving to Derek. 

At that moment, Derek rushed out the dinner and ran. He had to espace it. It was not his destiny. 

So he ran away. He climbed in his Camaro and started it. 

He drove north for hours.   
The first lights of the sun started to appear few minutes ago.   
He didn’t notice where he was driving, he just knew he passed Sacramento two hours ago on the I-5 and he kept ignoring his phone’s constant ringing. He knew he must had worried his friends and his family but his whole world, his convictions, the future he planned just erased. 

Could he escape that?   
Was there a way to anyway?   
Could he negotiate with it? 

The fuel signal switched on.   
He suddenly and jerky pulled over on the side of the road.   
He breathed a bit and hit his wheel with his fist then got out of the vehicle and took a container in the trunk to buy gasoline at the station he passed two miles ago. 

He had to keep driving.   
Driving until Canada. Vancouver was a big city and maybe the Temptation would not find him.   
Or maybe hiding in a shithole in Alaska was better? 

He could not imagining being fat.   
He could not live with the judgement of people who knew him as a prime exemple of manliness. He loved playing sports, and he could clearly see Peter, Scott and Jackson being the laziest person he ever met. 

There is no way he could handle living the way they did. 

He was supposed to be the next Alpha of the Hale pack, not an obese lazy wolf. All his trainings, countless hours of sacrifices to be the best Alpha possible for his pack could not be ruined because some god just wanted to make him fat. 

When he arrived at the station to fill his container, he felt a presence behind him. 

He turned around and was flooded by its sent. 

The Temptation was here, few feet from him, leaning against the petrol pump, smiling at him, again with the same sympathy and kindness it showed him the night prior. 

Derek stumbled as he recognised him, landing on the floor. 

« It cannot be, » Derek cried out, « I escaped you in the dinner last night »

The Temptation came closer to him, so close Derek could see all the perfection of its face, he could see each lighter tickles of colour in its honey-gold eyes, every lashes surrounding them, each moles of his face and the fewer one descending his neckline, drawing a map on its body. 

« I was also surprised to see you in Beacon Hill, » his voice sounded like soft ringing bells to his hears, each syllable seemed to have its own music and Derek swore he could hear its voice for hours even if it was insulting him, « for my appointment with you was always to be here, in this gas station. » The Temptation said. 

Derek laughed, from exhaustion, from resignation, from being trapped by the most perfect person he could not even have started to imagine. 

The Temptation sat down next to him, close enough for Derek to feel the warmth coming from it, but far enough not to touch Derek. « Try as one mights, one cannot escape his rightful destiny, Derek. »

Derek looked up at the boy and the Temptation smiled kindly. He presented him its hand for Derek to take. Derek took a big breath. 

« I don’t have the words to describe it when the Temptation touches you. But it’s the best feeling of the world » Scott said once to Derek. 

Derek place his hand in the one of the Temptation. The hand was warm and felt so alive, as if the young boy was real. He took a big breath to engrave its sent forever in his head and interlaced their fingers.

Then he felt the Temptation’s lips on the corner of his mouth.

Then he felt it. He felt what Scott meant. 

Extasy. 

 

———————-

Eight months later. 

Derek was the first of the fattened group composed of Scott and Peter to wake up. It was almost noon. He looked over to Scott and Peter as they were still sleeping on the couch, his sides squeezed by their bodies.  

With his now 352 pound body, he leaned his back against the couch, trying his best not to wake his friend and his uncle. The couch groaned and creaked as it was being freed from Derek’s massive weight. 

True, since his « claim » by the Greed God, Derek totally changed. All the fears he had about failing as an Alpha were gone. Now he knew he just needing bonding with his pack, spending good quality time with them. And that’s what they did. Mostly with Scott and Peter, they organised numerous movie nights at Peter’s, who had a huge, climatized TV room, and always involving enough food for a whole football team. 

He repositioned himself after almost loosing his balance thanks to hi werewolves powers. He was amazed to see that even at his weight he didn’t loose any of his strength and stamina. He was a bit slower, but it was not a real problem because Derek would never ever be wiling to exercice now. He waddled out of the room and headed for the kitchen, moving around the mess on the floor as he rearranged in underwear. 

These days, when he was not at work, it was is usual attire.   
A single pair of red skin-tight briefs, that hided less and less skin of his body, each passing day. They let the world see parts of his huge and very round like melons asscheeks attached to his tree trunk and now always touching each-others thighs. Though, their waistband were mostly hidden by his massive love handles.

Of course his most impressive feature was his belly.  
It was a round, massive ball of lard faring out in front of him. On top of it were resting his well developed pecs which while having the shape of a muscular chest were now to soft and full to be properly called as. He loved how they kept pushing out his shirts but it was nothing compared to his midsection.  
There was not an inch on his body that wasn’t covered in fat. Like his uncle and friend, he had turned into a massive blimp. Not that he minded that. 

In the kitchen, he pulled out untouched boxes of pop tarts, a box of cereal, a gallon of milk and two dozen donuts, from Peter’s « secret » closet.   
He grabbed his large breakfast, barely able to carry it all as he waddled into the living room, wandering which one from Peter, Scott and him would be the first to be too wide for doorways, happy to feel his love handles squeezing through them.

He sprawled his girth onto the sofa with the usual loud thud, surprised the sofa was still in one piece, given how the three guys hauled their weight around. Since he was taking up a big portion of the sofa now, it had a brief respite from having to support their three fatasses at the same time. Usually Derek sat here only with Scott while Peter was enjoying a special made armchair.

Once he was comfortable, he switched on the TV, opened one of the boxes of donuts, and began shoving them in his mouth.

Around thirty minutes later, he heard a knock from the front door. He grunted and looked towards the source of the interruption to his breakfast hoping it would disappear soon.

Fat chance, less than fifteen seconds later, the person knocked again. That’s when Derek got up growling a bit and went to the front door of the flat not thinking about dressing up first. He did not reply care now. As Scott said, they were Big Handsome Wolves. 

Strong, big and hungry. That was an accurate definition actually and they had to be proud of it and Derek was extremely proud of each of his 352 pounds. 

When he opened the door, he met with a nice but yet familiar stranger. The young human was taken aback by Derek’s form, an effect Derek loved to see on humans. But then he smiled at him. 

« Hi, I just moved across the hall today. I’m your new neighbour, » he said to Derek extending his hand. 

Derek wiped off his hand, full of grease from the donuts, on his massive love-handle before shaking it. He felt some kind of familiarity when he touched the young pale man. 

« I’m Derek, » he said. 

The lips of the young brown-haired man stretched to reveal a charming smile when he heard the name. « Nice to meet you Derek, I’m Stiles. »

Derek was pretty sure he saw this man before. Everything in Stiles reminded him about someone he though he met : his gorgeous face, his golden eyes, his pale skin, his fresh and warm scent and the moles on his face. 

At that moment, Derek massive belly rumbled, and Stiles laughed at that. 

« Well, I certainly interrupted your lunch, big guy. »

« Uh, yeah, » Derek responded dumbly. He licked the remain of chocolate he had on his lips. 

« Then I guess I will see you around, dude. » And then he came back to his flat. 

Derek came back in the kitchen, rested his hands on top of his gut and though about what he should have for lunch. 

A big boy always needed his food, right? 

After all, it was his rightful destiny.

**Author's Note:**

> For this fiction, I was inspired by the TV show POIROT : Appointment with Death, where the Legend of Samara is told. 
> 
> So I though, why not with fatter characters of Teen Wolf? ;)


End file.
